


Besitos

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Pancakes, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: “Daaaaad,” a voice comes. “Stop kissing Papa and come make pancakes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but do you know what I also love??? Domestic!Sterek with children. So here, have a fluffy, schmoopy Sterek fic with kids. You're welcome

“Hey,” Stiles says, voice hoarse from sleep. Derek hums something back and turns away from the light, burrowing into the sheets. He’s still so tired, even though he went to bed early, and he wants nothing more than to fall back asleep. He hears Stiles snort and then there are fingers running through his hair, nails scraping softly against his scalp. “Come on, grumpy. We have a son to look after.”

Derek groans and rolls over, slinging his arm over his face. When he opens his eyes, Stiles is leaning over him, smile on his face and Derek pulls him down into a kiss, pressing their lips together. The corners of Stiles’ mouth turn up as Stiles fists a hand in his air, pushing his tongue into Derek’s mouth. Derek would complain about morning breath but he’s too distracted by the way Stiles claims his mouth.

“Hey,” Derek whispers when he pulls back, ghosting his fingers over Stiles’ shoulders. He grins when he feels Stiles shiver against him, scratching a bit harder.

Stiles glares at him. “Fucking tease.”

Derek hums, trailing his fingers down Stiles’ spine and under the waistband of Stiles’ underwear. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Stiles grins, his face soft in the sunlight that’s shining through the curtains, and Derek wonder how Stiles can still make him breathless after all these years.

“Daaaaad,” a voice comes. “Stop kissing Papa and come make pancakes.”

“Duty calls,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows. Stiles looks so good like this, sleepy and soft and all _Derek’s_ , that Derek is tempted to kiss him again. He’s about to do that when Stiles yawns, his jaw cracking and Derek winces.

“Go sleep. I’ll wake you up when the pancakes are done.”

Stiles smiles at him, squinting as he leans back into the pillows. “Mmmkay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

-

Derek’s beating the batter when Ollie asks him, “Why do you keep doing that?”

“What, monkey?” he says absent-mindedly, grabbing a towel to clean off the bits of batter on the counter. Ollie giggles and sticks a finger in it, licking it up. Normally Derek would chastise him for it, but - well - it’s _Sunday_. Everyone’s allowed a cheat day.

“Kissing Papa! It’s gross,” Ollie asks, wrinkling his nose as he wipes his fingers on a towel. Derek grabs it from him and wipes the excess batter from his nose, booping it when he’s done.

“I kiss you too, don’t I?”

“Yeah, but that’s _different_.”

“You kiss people you love,” Stiles yawns, leaning against the doorframe as he smoothes his hair down with one hand. He scratches at his face before tugging his t-shirt down, eyes still squinted and Derek thinks he’s never loved him more.

“Hey, we wake you up?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Nah, couldn’t fall back asleep. Did you make your pancakes, Ollie?”

Ollie nods, grabbing onto Stiles’ hand and tugging him towards the counter. Derek’s transfixed by the way Stiles smiles as Ollie fits his fingers around Stiles’ middle one; it’s the small, ecstatic one, the one he usually reserves for Derek.

“We made dinosaur ones!” Ollie says with a gap-toothed smile, standing up on the tips of his toes to reach the counter, hands curling around the edge.

“That looks really good, monkey.”

Stiles smiles and places a hand on Ollie’s back, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Ollie beams at him and quickly wobbles back towards Derek to demand more kisses and Derek feels something in his chest burst when Ollie smiles as he picks him up, peppering kisses all over his face.

“See? We kiss you too,” Derek says as he places Ollie on the counter, going back to beating more of the batter. His heart skips a beat when Stiles hugs him, arm around his waist as he presses a kiss to the back of Derek’s neck.

Ollie pouts, crossing his arms. “But that’s different.”

Stiles smirks as he dives for Ollie’s belly. “I’ll show you different.”

Derek smiles, watching as Ollie shrieks with laughter and begs Stiles to stop. Stiles just continues, blowing raspberries as his long fingers tickle Ollie’s sides. His fingers clench around the whisk he’s holding.

God, he loves them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED THEM TO BE DADS SO BAD YOU UNDERSTAND I'M ADDICTED TO DOMESTICITY *CRIES UGLY TEARS*
> 
> *coughs* Aaaanyway, I hope you liked it? Lemme know what you thought please ^^
> 
> [Hi I have a Tumblr where you can see me cry about Sterek innocently sleeping together because I love them](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
